Sudden
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "'What was wrong about it, besides the fact that it was...' He waved his hand vaguely. 'Him'" Six and Holiday talk about a certain kiss. Takes place after Mind Games.


**SPOILERS!**

**EEEEEEP! MIND GAMES WAS PURE EPICNESS! I just have a few things to say. One: As I have a GR OC by the name of Scarecrow (who is the most huggable character EVER), I refuse to refer to the shapeshifting Evo as such. His name is John. Two: JOHN MUST DIE! I have friends who called that kiss the ultimate Holix moment, but it was NOT! It was FAKE Holix! I don't like fake Holix. Third: That scene when John was screwing with their heads was one of the best scenes in the whole series. WHY can't MOA make more episodes like that? Heck, why don't they make a series for older teens that is purely psychological and messed up? I'd eat it up!**

**Anyhoo, this is a REAL Holix kiss to combat the FAKE one. Enjoy! ^_^**

Six looked at the closed door, his arms folded, his face drawn in a scowl. His mind was telling him to turn around and get the heck back to his room. It was telling him in no uncertain terms to leave the emotional woman to her own thoughts.

Emotional women are not to be toyed with. Hadn't years of experience as a mercenary taught him that? Once they started to get teary-eyed or confusing, you book it! That's how you live until the next day without angry cat scratches decorating your face.

Of course, there were always those times when he hadn't exactly _minded_ the angry cat scratches, but that was beside the point.

The point was that Holiday was in an unmanageable state and you don't go into the room of an unmanageable woman to...do what?

Kiss?

Comfort?

…Talk to?

This was way out of his league! Maybe, before his memory loss, he had possessed some magic power that caused women to grow calm at his touch. Like King Midas, except he wasn't turning people to gold. Either way, it made the lady quiet, right?

He breathed a sigh. He couldn't do this. So, why was he still there?

Before he could answer his own question, the door opened, destroying all of his options.

Holiday was in her white pajamas, her ebony hair hanging down past her shoulders. Wow, she looked pretty with her hair down! If only he could run his fingers through it, feeling how soft and silky it surely- No! Bad Six!

"Six?"

Her voice made his name sound so different, delicate almost. It was as if she was worried about breaking something if she spoke his name in too loud or too harsh a manner. He loved how sweet it sounded on her tongue.

"Six, what is it?" Her olive eyes held a certain wariness that usually wasn't present. Six blamed that stupid John Whatever. If only he could get his hands on that creep's burlap face and rip it to shreds...

"Um..." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I...was wondering if you wanted to...talk. Or something."

He mentally punched himself. 'Okay, I definitely was better at this before my memory loss.' He pictured his old self as some smooth-talking, kind, pure, understanding god. Rex's fond memories along with Holiday's wistful smiles whenever past, unremembered experiences were brought up were enough to convince him of this image. Enough to wish desperately to regain it for himself.

Holiday tilted her head. (Jeez, that looked so cute!) "Okay." She stepped aside, allowing Six to enter.

Six paused briefly before walking in. He didn't want to sit on the bed. Even without his godlike powers, he knew that such an act would be too bold and too suggestive. Instead, he settled for leaning against the wall. After a minute, Holiday's expectant expression forced him to be the first to speak. "So..." He waved a hand in her direction.

Holiday frowned, clearly confused. "What do you want to talk about, Six?"

Ah. There was his name again. It made him feel weak at the knees. Thank goodness for the wall that was supporting him. What to talk about. Right... Let's see...

"Did he really kiss you?" He blurted.

Mental punch. 'Stupid! She doesn't want to think about that! Insensitive idiot!'

Holiday's eyes clouded and she looked downward. "Yes."

"And that's what you were talking about when you came to see me before." It wasn't a question.

'Way to slowly come onto the subject, moron! Great job caring about her feelings!' Why couldn't some of those magical Six powers have been present at this point in time? Why was his skill-set now limited to killing things and dropping the world's best pickup lines? Neither would help him here!

Holiday nodded once. "Yes."

Okay. She was using one-word answers. That meant she didn't want to talk. So, he should-

"He disguised himself as you." That was more than one word.

She folded her arms across her chest self-consciously, glancing to the side. It would be so easy to wrap his arms around her and hide her from the rest of the world...

Bad mind! Bad Six!

"You said it was nice. Was it really?" 'Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!'

Holiday looked up, as if taken off guard by the question. She bit her bottom lip (_Such_ a hot action!) and frowned thoughtfully. Eventually, she slowly shook her head. "It wasn't what I'd want a first kiss with anyone to be like."

Six raised an eyebrow. Was she giving him an invitation here? 'No! Stupid, she's not asking for a kiss _yet_.' "What was wrong about it, besides the fact that it was..." He waved his hand vaguely. "_Him_?"

Holiday brushed some hair from her face, her cheeks growing pink. And warm-looking...

Bad! Stop thinking, Six! Stop thinking!

"Well, it was so sudden. It came out of nowhere and then he just...walked away." She sighed. "And he didn't really hold me. He just gripped my arms and then let go." She smiled ruefully. "Now that I think about it, there was nothing good about it. Even when I thought it was you-" She quickly stopped, however, her cheeks flushing. She shook her head, as if to clear it, and stood up.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, Six?"

There was his name again! Her voice was clouding his sharp judgment. That was the only explanation for his next words.

"Maybe I can do better." Mercenary mode was kicking into full gear, like it or not. He stood up straight and took a step toward her, a smile coming to his face.

Her eyes widened and she took a half-step back.

He had run into this before. There were always those women who resisted at first before he utterly swept them off their feet. Holiday would be no different.

He started to take another step when something stopped him, some other force working in the very back of his mind.

'She _is_ different.'

Six allowed that hidden part of his mind to dictate his next move. He found himself staying where he was and holding out his hand. His smile remained, but grew softer around the edges.

Holiday stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before examining his face. Then, miraculously, she walked forward, placing her hand in his. Her expression showed that she was cautiously waiting for his next move.

Six looked at her face, at her eyes, at her lips. His heart began to pound like a drum. She was so...beautiful. Not hot, not cute, not gorgeous, not pretty, not smokin'.

Beautiful.

These feelings that had been building up over the past few months... They were finally coming to full light. They would have terrified him if it was possible to terrify someone like Six.

...And it _wasn't_ possible, by the way.

He let go of her hand and pulled off his black glove, letting it fall to the ground. Then, he removed the other one, releasing it to join its twin.

He reached down and, to his surprise, didn't claim her chin, neck, or cheek in his palm. He was taking her wrist and guiding her hand to his face, bringing it to rest on the eyepiece of his shades.

Holiday's face was changing. Her fear was melting away, leaving behind something that thoroughly took Six's breath away. She slowly, slowly, slowly pulled the dark glasses from his face, revealing his stormy eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes locked.

Six could feel his own breath hitching as he took in those jade eyes. 'Sudden...' He dimly thought of her words. 'She didn't like sudden...' He brought a hand up to touch her cheek, brushing back some of her dark, as-soft-as-he-had-imagined hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in, planting a kiss on each flickering eyelid. Then, his gaze fell on her smiling lips.

It took all of his self-control along with that new, weird influence to keep himself from pressing her against the wall and kissing her until her knees went weak.

'Gripped her arms...' He wrapped one arm loosely around her waist, placing his other hand on the side of her neck. He leaned in, his own eyes still open, and planted a single kiss on the very corner of her mouth. He paused before kissing her there again. He could feel a dimple forming where his lips touched as Holiday's smile widened.

Oh, how he wanted to claim those lips completely!

Instead, he moved his head slightly, allowing his lips to barely brush hers. For the next few minutes, he carefully, lightly touched his lips to hers, never kissing her fully. A few times, he felt her try to follow his lips and make it a full kiss. He always pulled back, his mercenary side deciding to play with her a little bit. Old habits die hard, and her tension could turn out to be very entertaining.

"Six..." His name came out in the form of a whine. A husky, pleading, needy whine. It shattered all of Six's playful desires and drew him close, until his lips finally enveloped Holiday's.

Her lips were so, so, so soft. Six kissed them gently, careful to not bruise them. Careful to not bruise _anything_.

Never before had he felt such a need to be cautious. Such a need to be kind. Such a need to handle someone with such intimate tenderness.

And then... Oh, and then... He began to move his hands. Began to touch her beautiful, delicate body. He explored her curving sides, her back, her arms, her shoulders, her neck. At one point, his hand slid under the hem of her white top, resting on the bare skin of her waist.

Holiday shivered and drew in a ghost of a breath, letting it out in the form of a sweet whimper.

That was just too much to bear! Six let out a low moan, pulling Holiday tightly against him. His kiss became desperate, passionate, deep, and excited. To his delight, he felt her respond enthusiastically, gripping the front of his SWAT suit and tilting her head. He parted his lips, releasing another deep groan in the process, and stroked her tongue with his, quickly entering a battle for dominance that he won.

That was short-lived, however, as Holiday suddenly turned and gave Six a hard push, causing him to fall onto the soft blankets of her bed. His eyes drifted shut as she slowly eased herself on top of him. He smiled, ready for her to take this to the next level.

She didn't. Instead, Six felt her soft lips brushing tenderly against his closed eyes. He felt her touching her lips gently to his. He felt her hands make slow circles on his chest. When he opened his eyes once more, the look on Holiday's face was breathtaking.

Her jade eyes were glittering with emotion. Her smile was one of pure joy. She touched his cheek and made a soothing noise in the back of her throat.

Six felt words coming to his lips. "I'm not the man you knew before." His voice was rough and husky with emotion. "But-"

Holiday silenced him with a finger to his lips. She leaned close to his ear, as if preparing to whisper a treasured secret. "I love you." Her voice was as warm and silken as a soft blanket. Six found himself wanting to take one of those blankets, wrap it around her shoulders, and hold her. Just hold her.

It was no effort to whisper "I love you." into her ear, feeling her breath catch and her heart skip a beat as he did so. He found himself whispering it again and again, sweetening the words with another kiss each time, listening to her contented sighs and feathery breaths.

Then, a drop of salt water fell on his face. He felt his heart burst as his smile became even more tender. Immediately, he sat up and pulled Holiday onto his lap, kissing every overjoyed tear that streamed down her soft cheeks. Once he was done, he rested his head on her shoulder, holding her close as she stroked his dark hair.

At one point, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. No words were needed right now.

No words...

**Yes. That is what should occur. *nods* Sadly, I doubt Cartoon Network would allow passionate bedroom kisses, even innocent ones. Stupid ten-year-old audience... Seriously, though: HOW awesome would it be if MOA made a purely psychological young adult series? Think about it. Please review. Don't flame. Flames make crazy Van Kleiss cry, and...I'm sorry, but I can't stand to make that poor (hot when shirtless) man suffer anymore! *hugs Van Kleiss* Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
